


Just Kids

by AlexBank, ssbfan4ever



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBank/pseuds/AlexBank, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssbfan4ever/pseuds/ssbfan4ever
Summary: Graduating elementary school was... difficult. They had spent a good portion of their lives at that school, and to just leave? It was hard. Given, they texted regularly, and got together almost as much. However, they all knew it wasn't the same as seeing each other everyday.But of course, their lives went to shit fast.A fall dance? Try a secret government agency.





	

Sandra Evens - Dark brown, very wavy hair, thick, down to her shoulder blades. Dark brown eyes, but red around the pupil, and a brown-green colour surrounding the red in sunlight. A warm beige skin tone. 5' 7". Slightly busty for her age, but not too much so. 

Jessica Grayson - Dark brown, loosely wavy hair, thick, down to between her hips and shoulder blades. Dark brown with hints of gold eyes. Cinnamon coloured skin. 5' 7". Average frame.

Jennifer Williams - Chestnut brown hair, extremely thick, completely straight, down to her hips. Hazel, thin almond eyes. Rectangular glasses. Ever-so-slightly tanned skin.  
5' 7". Average frame.

Kate Hellblazer - Light blonde hair, thin, straight, ends at her shoulder blades. Blue/green/grey/brown--the occasional gold--eyes. Pale skin. 5' 5". Small frame.

Arabella Moon - Black hair, white streak in the front, extremely thick, completely straight, down to her hips. Dark brown eyes, hints of gold and green. Slightly tanned skin.  
5' 7". Small frame.

Wanda Sadler - Brown, wavy, down to her hips, thick. Crimson eyes with fleck of purple. Pale skin. 5' 5". Average frame.

Geoffrey - Thick, medium length, subtly quiff-ed black hair. Dark brown eyes with hints of black. Tanned skin.5' 10". Muscular frame.

Wade - Ever-so-slightly long, messy, black hair. Green eyes with flecks of blue. Rectangular glasses. Cinnamon skin tone. 5' 7". Slightly muscled frame.

Shae - Thick, dark brown hair, medium length, quiff-ed hair. Dark brown eyes with flecks of blue. Cinnamon skin. 5' 7". Slightly muscled frame.

Ben - Short black hair. Black eyes with flecks of green. Rectangular glasses. Slightly tanned skin. 5' 9". Muscled frame.


End file.
